Two Hunter, One Heart
by Lady Harkness
Summary: Sam and Dean go to a local club while on a hunt, what will happen when they dont turn out to be who they say they are? And how will the brothers take it after they've fallen for them?


"Hey, Sammy," Dean said to his brother who was sitting beside him.

"What?" Sam replied annoyed. His brother had a bad taste in music according to him.

"Wanna go to the club and listen to some music?" he asked his brother.

"As long as the music there is better than yours," Sam sighed running his hand through his chocolate brown hair.

"Hey, driver picks, shotgun shuts his cakehole," Dean laughed.

"Right…." Sam sighed, face creased in annoyance.

Dean laughed and pulled up to the nearest club, which happened to have an up-rising band playing that night. The two of them got out of the Impala and paid the fees to get in. When they got in the club, "Please welcome the newest band to out lists! Please give it up for Dreamah and Akmar!" The guy behind the mic shouted to the club.

The first woman, Dreamah, was beautiful woman about 26 years of age. She wore a pair of black leather pants, black bikini top, and a pair of black Harley Davidson biker's boots. Her hair was black with purple streaks that went down to her mid-back which had a side-part on the right. Her skin was as pale as pale could be. But it was her breasts that caught Dean's eyes. A bountiful 42 D.

"Whoa," Dean said catching Dreamah's eye.

She just smirked at him before walking over to Akmar and whispering something in her ear before giggling.

Akmar was a little different from her sister. She wore a pair of jean booty shorts, a pair of black knee-high boots, and a pink bikini top. Her hair was platinum, reaching her hips. And it had indigo highlights with a side part on the left.

Sam, he could care less that her breasts were a DD. But Dean was a different story. He fell in love with the both of them.

Both Dreamah and Akmar both had a wireless mic in their hand.

A piano began to play. "This is a song for our Dad," Dreamah said to the club.

"We love you Daddy," Akmar said before they began singing

_[Dreamah:]_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far  
><em>[Dreamah &amp; Akmar:]<em>

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

_[Reba:]_

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me,

but everyone around me

_[Dreamah& Akmar:]_

Because of youI am afraid

_[Akmar:]_

I loose my way

And it's not too long (before you point it out)

_[Dreamah & Akamr]_

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness (in your eyes)

_[Dreamah & Akmar]_

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

_[Dreamah & Akmar:]_

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

_[Dreamah:]_

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

_[Dreamah & Akmar:]_

Because of you

I am afraid

_[Dreamah:]_

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep(I watched you die...)

_[Akmar]_

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me(I was too young for you to lean on me...)

_[Akmar]_

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain(You never saw me...)

_[Akmar]_

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

_[Dreamah:]_

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me

Because of you

_[Dreamah & Akmar]_

I am afraid

_[Dreamah:]_

Because of you...

_[Akmar:]_

Mmmmmm... Oooooh...

_[Dreamah:]_

Because of you...

_[Akmar:_

_]_Mmmmmm... Oooooh...

The people in the club started clapping up a storm. Dreamah and Akmar smiled at the reaction from the club.

"This one better get your blood pumping after that," Dreamah laughed.

"But this one, Dreamah is going to sing," Akmar laughed.

"Alright here we go!"

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losin' my faith today_

_(Fallin' off the edge today)_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another warJust another family torn_

_(Falling from my faith today)_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero _

_(save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me _

_(just in time)_

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speakin' my mind today_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_(And we're not ready to die)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe_

_I've got a hero _

_(I've got a hero)_

_Livin' in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_(I will be ready to die)_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero _

_(save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me _

_(just in time)_

_I need a heroWho's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe_

_I need a hero_

_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time _

Before Akmar could say anything, there was a gunshot. Everyone ran towards the exit. After a few minutes the only people in the club were Dreamah, Akmar, Dean, Sam, and the one who shot the gun.

When they looked to see who it was, they saw none other than John Winchester. "Get away from my sons, you monsters!" he snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Dean shouted, him and Sam standing in front of Dreamah and Akmar.

"They are half-demons," John shouted not lowering his gun.

Dreamah lunged at John and was shot in the abdomen. "Dream!" Akmar shouted after her sister. "Take care of my sister, I will be back."

With this she lunged at John as well, but managing to dodge the bullets. She took the gun from him after a struggle and hit him on the head with the butt of the pistol.

He fell to the ground out cold. Akmar ran to her sister and Dean called 911.

And soon the EMS got there and put Dreamah on the gurney to put her in the ambulance. Akmar went with her sister

Dean and Sam met Akmar at the hospital. "How is she?" Dean asked hurriedly.

"She's in surgery now," Akmar said to them.

Sam and Dean nodded.

A few hours later, a doctor came out with the news of Dreamah. "She should be fine but only time will tell," He told Akmar.

Akmar nodded. "You can go see her if you want but only two at a time." Again she nodded and the doctor led the three of them to the room where Dreamah was at.

"Dean, you come with," Akmar said simply before dragging him into the room with her.

"What is your lat name?" Dean asked the woman beside him.

"Vespere," Akmar said simply. She was good at that.

"Ok…" Dean sighed. Then it hit him, how did she know his name? "How did you know my name?"

"Simple as listening," Akmar replied.

"Well," Dean sighed again.

"Well, you better go back and get some sleep," Akmar told him.

"I will stay here with my brother in the waiting room," Dean said to her.

"Very well," she giggled.

Dean went out to the waiting room with his brother while Akmar stayed in the room with her sister.


End file.
